


Shallow or Deep

by Bambambamboo



Series: AgentCorp intrigues! [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Cameo Kara Danvers, F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambamboo/pseuds/Bambambamboo
Summary: After episode 3x05Lena chanced upon Alex brooding, and accompanied her.(i sucked at Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first try in writing fanfic, or anything really.  
> so, let me know what you think?

It is a Friday evening. 

After the grueling day packed with Budget reports, Marketing meeting in the morning, followed by sitting in on editorial meeting at Catco, Lena’s mind has been filled to be brim with informations. Even though she has the help from Sam as well as newly acquired ally, James, it is still overwhelming to any mid-twenties CEO. James, at least she felt that he has taken down the animosity down a notch, there is still some wariness and ambiguity in their interaction, but leave that to another day to think about. 

Most of the staffs had went home, even Eve, who is her new assistant, because of a first date that Lena had to practically ordered her to go. Now, she finally had time to take a breather. She stepped out to the Balcony of Catco and leaned upon the railing, taking out her pack of cigarette. It is a habit she had picked up in College, first out of curiosity and in the name of fun, but she had kicked it. However, as time goes by, as more and pressure started to be placed upon her to now be the Good Luthor, despite the fact that she has only had good intentions, the actions sometimes backfired, for example, the Daxamite Invasion. 

It’s symbolic, really. Like as she lit up the cigarette and puffed out her first inhale, it felt like all the mishaps, missteps and worries just rushed out of her, the wist of smoke rising and then disperse into the atmosphere. She knows it’s bad for health, bad for the air, bad for image, but hell, if truth be told, she is a little inclined to disregard her own well-being sometimes, or you can call it self-destructive.   
But she would not allow herself to wallow too much, because of years of Luthorism training being ingrained in her. So, after a few puff, Lena snuffed out the cigarette on her own portable ashtray and make her way out of Catco. 

It’s a beautiful evening, really, and rarely feels so peaceful. Not that the streets are quiet. It’s the rush hours after all, but the hustle and bustle of the people in National City, so alive. It’s like the odd things that happens in this city, like Alien Invasion, Alien fights and the ‘Lead poisoning’ of children did not just occurred on a regular basis. The power of habit, indeed, how even seeing the Resident Superhero, Supergirl, seems like a regular affair.

Lena decided to not call upon her Driver, because she would much rather enjoy some peaceful time walking along the Bay front towards her penthouse, which is only 15 minutes stroll away. 

As she was walking along the Bay front, she spotted a familiar face. Perched on the railing, looking out far in the distance towards the water, seemingly lost in thoughts, Alex. 

Lena has conflicting thoughts about approaching her actually. Alex,whom had rescued her, being rescued by her, she had even had a slight flare of jealousy when she first seen Alex at Kara’s place, only to realize that she is Kara’s sister. What a small world. A few weeks ago, she was invited to Kara’s place for girl’s night with Sam, only to be joined by Alex and her fiance, Maggie. They seems happy. She was even invited to their wedding in a couple of months’ time. But fate often has a way of laughing at Man’s attempt to figure things out, she just found out from Alex in an email that the wedding was called off. 

Maybe they can be considered friends now, and friends stand by each other. Although she has to say, amongst all the girls that Lena has encountered, and sometimes dated, Alex definitely has an unmatched fierceness in her eyes, not that she wants to date Alex, of course not. She’s not one to take advantage of ones who are vulnerable right now. Oh hell Lena, stop over thinking. 

Lena stepped up right beside Alex and just stood there, hoping to offer some form of companionship. Because she do understand that not every emotions can be conveyed by words. She just stood beside Alex, mirrored her posture, perched on the railings by her elbow and stared into the waters, lost in her own thoughts of how she was recently being called a ‘sister’ by the best friend, whom she has been carrying a torch for, ever since they met. It’s bittersweet actually. Being accepted for who you are in spite of your last name being the one that has caused massive terror and even made multiple attempts on the lives of Aliens, in the name misguided self-righteousness. 

After 30 minutes of mindless pondering, or mindful pondering, it doesn’t really matters, does it?   
Alex finally turned her head towards Lena, and said, 

“Thank you.”

“Whatever for?”

“For not talking to me, and standing here in the chilly evening with me.”

Alex looked into Lena’s eyes, with a very intensely sincere look, that made Lena’s heart skip a beat. Has she not noticed that Alex’s eyes hazel brown with specks of gold in them? Of course she hasn’t, they had not had any one-on-one conversation to be honest. This revelation, left Lena a little flustered. 

“No problem at all, I hope you’ll feel better. If you do want to talk, I can be your listening ears, if you want to, that is. Oh, anyways, have you eaten? Are you hungry? Do you want to grab a bite?”

Alex looked on slightly amused, she had known Lena to be a very single and eligible bachelorette, genius engineer, Lesbian Icon of National City, only second to her sister Supergirl, of course. And her sister’s best friend as well. She’s known Lena to be a lot of things, but blabbering like she is right now, is definitely something new. And before she knew it, the corner of her mouth curled up into a little smile. 

“Sure. Why not. Lead the way?”

Then Alex guided Lena by placing her palm at the small of her back and turned towards the main street. 

And Lena felt the touch that sent a jolt to her spine, but recovered quickly, hopefully undetected.   
Thinking, Damn it Lena, Alex is friend. Calm your tits, oh no. Calm your… Just Calm Down.


	2. Date (not date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dinner where both of them starts to overthink massively. 
> 
> (idk how to write summary, pardon me!)

Alex had just returned to National City from Midvale. 

It’s been a long year. 

A year filled with Revelations and new love found, new love lost. 

After sleeping half of the day away from the fatigue of the long distance travel back to National City, she has decided not to coop herself up in her house. Because every corner that she turns, she’s reminded of the love that she has let slipped away. Maggie and her came a long way, they had mastered each others’ habits and quirks, and how they complemented each others in their lives. Yes, they have their differences, but it always come to compromise because of how much they love, no, loved and respected each other. 

That is the reason why they had to let each others go, in the end, painfully undo the knot that they had so nearly tied. Because one thing Maggie had taught her is that she deserves to have what she wants. And it is not that Maggie is not enough, it is the void of that will fill her mind if she allows herself to go along with Maggie’s ideology of their future, this void, will eat both of them up, and corrode the love they have for each other, oxidizing into regrets or worse, resentment. Ha! So scientific even in the face of heartbreak.

It was late afternoon when she left her home, wandering aimlessly. Subconsciously, she’s looking into every street corners, every delis, every cafes that held the memories of the ever entwined lives of her ex and hers. She was hoping to run into Maggie, even though she know the pain will be equivalent to smashing her own fingers with a brick, except there’s no physical wounds and it’s at her heart. 

She tries her best to put a little distance between Maggie and her, the last message exchanged was 3 days ago, when Maggie had let her know that she’s leaving National City for 2 weeks to visit her Tia in Gotham. So, she could really quit trying to look for her in the streets, and she knows this break did not just hurt her, it hurt Maggie as well. She can only hope that one day, maybe, the both of them will be able to sit down and chat like friends, or even work together like they used to. 

She had not wanted to indulge herself in alcohol, as she so often runs to in the face of troubles. After the trip to Midvale, she is determined to at least try to get her life back on track. J’onn had told her, upon her return, to take another week off work, because being distracted, in her line of work, can have dire consequences. The workaholic in Alex wants to disagree, wants to jump back to work and just submerge herself in missions and operations, in order to numb herself, but the assistant director of DEO in her, has to agree with J’onn, that indeed, she could use the additional one week of vacation to just nurse her heart back to health. 

After a long while of strolling, she arrived at the Bay front. She remembered the event of Lena Luthor’s unveiling of the Supergirl Statue, how the entire area was nearly destroyed in order for some rich developer to plant their high-rise development and drive out the less privileged folks around here. Alex exhaled a sigh of relief that her sister managed to stop the destruction. 

As she was just staring at the horizons and the container vessels passing by on the fairways, she realized the sky was falling into a shade of shale-stone and purple, with the sun nowhere to be seen, it’s a cloudy evening after all. Being a well trained agent and an astute individual, she noticed from the corner of her eyes, the approaching of a green-eyed woman. Lena Luthor. 

She remained in the same position, not reacting like she’d noticed, because honestly, as headstrong as she knows herself, she doesn’t want to be coddled, except by her sister, of course. Because, besides Maggie, there’s no one as dear to her as her sister and mother. Lena, just came and mirrored her posture, relaxed her shoulder and started gazing into the horizon as well. Might as well, it’s nice to have an interaction that is not forced and she did not have to put up a front. 

After some times of getting lost in thoughts, and some fumbling of speech, which amused Alex, they were on their way to look for food. Only then, Alex realized how the last time she put food inside her body was yesterday, and now, she’s famished. 

“There’s a steakhouse at the corner of the street, served up some mean Rib eye. And has the best Tiramisu, if you want to indulge after.”

Lena looked at Alex and state, while being secretively aware of the spot where Alex had put her palm to guide her, tingles, in a good way, of course. And as she made her suggestion of dessert, she saw pain flashed through Alex’s eyes for a second. Oh gosh. 

“Steak. Sure. But I’ll give the Tiramisu a miss. Maybe the creme brulee if they have those.”

Alex decided that at this point of time, pretty much ANTHING is a trigger for her tears, but is determined to ease herself through this process, she can think logically, but Tiramisu a.k.a ex-fiance’s favorite dessert is a No-Go tonight. 

Though, in the throes of grappling with her emotions, Alex finds that the company of a certain green-eyed, raven hair lady is extremely calming, despite the initial blabbering (cute!). And as they made their way to the steakhouse, Alex allowed herself to appraise Lena. A beauty, the sincerity in her eyes, the sensuality she carries her fashionable outlook, much different from her ex. And if Alex tries hard enough, she can smell the floral fruity yet musky note of her perfume, which totally adds to her allure. Now that Alex is single again, there’s no reason one can not notice and appreciate, but in the most respectful way. 

Upon arrival, and Alas the power of affluence (Lena’s), they were given a table in one of the more private corner of the steakhouse. Steak was served, wine were consumed, conversations flowed easily from this point onward, as Alex and Lena talked a lot about the field of science each were very well versed in. And they saw a lot of their others’ dedication for the push for excellence, admiration grows. And both started to sense a paradigm shift in the ways they look at each other. To an onlooker, this almost feels like a first date. Sans the awkwardness. 

As the evening progresses, Alex started to think, is there a possibility between her and Lena?   
But isn’t Lena infatuated with Kara? (she has eyes, and seen their interactions, duh?) Though Oblivious Kara is still recovering from the loss of Mon-El (good riddance!). Oh Alex, C’mon. It’s too premature to have such thoughts. You are still trying to get over your ex for fuck sake. 

After the dinner, Lena didn’t really wanted the evening to end, really. These Danvers girls, them and their disarming ways. Lena knows she builds a wall much too high to scale, her self-defense mechanism is a result of the hurt and emotion abuse and manipulation from and towards her last name. But Alex, has an easy charm around her that makes her unable to look away, the attentiveness when she talks to her makes her felt heard, now she knows Kara and Alex are truly sisters despite being adopted. And the crinkle at the nose bridge as she is thinking. That too. 

However, no matter what, she knows Alex is still healing, and she is determined to be a friend, and see how the future goes, if there is one, as Lena is finding it harder and harder to ignore the signs of attraction towards Alex. Oh Gosh. 

“What a surprising and nice dinner, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Alex. Yes indeed. We could do this again soon? I most certainly enjoyed your company.”

Lena smiled and touched Alex forearm, which was on the table.

“Uh.. Sure. I mean I’m still on a break this week and next. Are you working tomorrow? I know it’s a Saturday.”

Alex found herself eagerly looking forward to the next time they meet, oddly mood lifting. 

“Yes, but it’s just in the morning. How about a late lunch?”

“Sure. It’s a date.”

Alex was surprised she said that, and internally panicked for a split second, avoiding Lena’s eyes, setting herself up some form of disappointment. 

“Sure! It’s a date. Pick me up at 3pm? I’ll be at L-corp?”

Lena internally struggled, and decided to go with the flow. After all, life doesn’t discriminate. Maybe, it will be fun, maybe Alex can help her get over Kara while she helps Alex get over Maggie. This doesn’t have to be anything more than 2 friends finding comfort in each others’ company. 

Alex’s jaw dropped and recovered fast enough, though she thinks Lena might have noticed, but didn’t say anything. She grinned. 

“Okay. Now Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of 2 badass and smart women taking on the world, hence Agentcorp. 
> 
> let me know what you think???


	3. friendly??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked back to Lena's penthouse, and got friendlier.  
> Over-analysing is the trait of the day.  
>  
> 
> (i still have no idea about my summary)  
> (also, this is more of a filler chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i have some kind of plot?  
> Nope, i just type whatever came to my mind.  
> sorry.

After Alex and Lena left the steakhouse, Alex decided to walk Lena to her penthouse, knowing that it is actually pretty nearby. As both of them clearly trying to delay the ending of the comfy company of each other.

I supposed this is what happens when two parallels decided to intersect, and the point of intersection becomes the highlight of both lines.

  
There's not much flirty undertones in their conversations, just genuine interest in what each other has to say, their differences so apparent.

But in another sense, they are so shrewd and competent in a similar manner.

So as they walked out of the steakhouse, Alex held her arms for Lena, who as natural as she had been doing it forever, hooked her arms through Alex's and closed up the distance between them until they were hip to hip, and shoulder to shoulder. Though there's certainly some kind of spike in the heart rate which both of them will not admit to even themselves. Thinking, there's definitely some kind of platonic explanation for this, c'mon.

  
And they just walked silently towards Lena's place, neither felt the need to fill up this quietness with any conversation at all. And strangely, it did not feel awkward at all.  
And we all know that enjoyable moments tend to pass us by faster.

  
After a short 10 minutes stroll, they had arrived at Lena's condo and Alex even took the effort to escort Lena to her doorstep. Even when they were in the elevator, neither felt the need to release each others' arm. Rather odd for these two, because neither of them are the very touchy feely type. Of course, both felt it, but kept quiet about it, not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

  
Until, they had reached Lena's door. Lena opened her door by the biometric fingerprint lock, because she owns a tech company, who needs keys anymore. Lena let go first, and Alex immediately felt the loss of contact to be a little unnerving. Lena took a step forward, into her place, turning back to face Alex,

"Thanks for the company. I had a good time."

"Um... Sure! Me too. As I enjoyed your company too. Thanks. "

Alex smiled shyly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

Oh that smile, the soft smile that Alex gave her when they had first met officially at Kara's place. And Lena found herself having conflicting thoughts, about what exactly, she hadn't figure out yet.

"Right. The pleasure is mine. And I shall see you tomorrow."

Lena felt like her control slipping away as she stepped forward into Alex's personal space and attempt to give a hug to Alex. Alex awkwardly reciprocated, and accidentally bumped into Lena, but ultimately landed in one of the best hug she had. (Although in Alex's mind, the person in question has a lot to do with it)

The hold lingered for a few seconds too long to be purely friendly, both of them just enjoyed the scent of each others, then Lena turned her head and planted a kiss on the cheek a little too close to the corner of Alex's mouth. Alex froze momentarily, damn her heartbeat, she wondered if Lena could hear them, because she could sure hear her own.

Lena whispered, near to her ear.

"Good night Alex."

Alex almost felt her heart checked out, at Lena's 'friendly' peck and sultry breathy 'goodnight' until Lena stepped back into her penthouse. Then she very nearly sighed at the loss of the contact.

As she looked at Lena's eyes, oh. She saw a hint of mischief in her smile. Hm. Interesting!

"Um... Yes. Good night. See you tomorrow."

Alex stammered. Red-faced, turned and walked towards the elevator. Oh. She definitely not had such intimate interactions for a long time, with the ex and sister the exception. But at this point of time, she is still in the midst of getting over her lost love. So, it is high time to freak out and tell herself this is strictly friendly gestures, between new friends. Although, she has not heard about Lena being particularly tactile, from Kara. But then again, Kara has been generous with touches and hugs all the times, so she probably didn’t think much of it. Relax Alex Danvers. (hey, that rhymes.)

As she turned back and before the elevator closed, she swears she saw Lena with the Cheshire cat grin on her face, waving back at her the last time.

Ohh... This is going to be interesting.

As Lena closed the door to her penthouse, she lean back on the door and let out a deep breathe. To be honest, she had not had such easy connection with anyone else for a long time, except for Kara, whom she knows, just sister-zoned her. Damn, it is hard to think of one Danvers without associating with the other Danvers. Did she just made things more complicated?

Tomorrow, will just a friendly lunch between two single friends, who only have friendly intentions on the others. (who’s she kidding? Of course not) She scoffs at her own commentary on her own thoughts, go about her nightly routine to get ready for some sleep, which was to be infused with some steamy situations involving a certain red haired person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment?  
> let me know what you think?  
> thanks for reading.


	4. She smells so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get their lunch date.   
> plus cameo Kara!  
> And fluff. 
> 
> (Summary? what's that?)

After a night of tossing and turning in her bed, analyzing and re-analyzing the interactions between a certain Raven-haired lady with the beautiful green eyes and herself, Alex fell asleep just as the Sun started to peeked over the horizon. Conclusion? Zilch. 

As she walked along the Bay front, she spotted the Green-eyed beauty whom stared back at her with that same mischievous (flirty?) grin. She stretched out her left hand towards Alex, and without hesitation, Alex closed the distance between the two of them, and sidled up to Lena’s side, intertwining their hands. The contact made Alex felt relieved, like it is how it’s always meant to be. Then Lena turned towards Alex, and slipped her free hands along Alex’s forearm, up towards her bicep and then settled in the base of the neck and brushed her thumb along Alex’s jawline. Alex felt a pull and immediately responded by leaning her head closer towards Lena’s. and she closed her eyes, smelt the scent of Lena’s perfume (She loves that scent, probably has to check with Lena what brand is it exactly, that made her loses her cool and just want to submerge herself in the presence of Lena), just as she was almost feeling the brush of those luscious lips.. 

Alex felt her world suddenly brightening to the extent that she couldn’t keep her eyes close anymore. 

She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her room, well, her sleeping area, in her humongous bed, you can’t call it a room if it’s open concept. She saw Kara, pulling open her curtain to allow the sunlight to harshly interrupt her slumber party, with herself, alone. Oh. That was a dream. 

“Kara… What the Hell!” 

“Oh. Now you are awake, finally. That was some pretty interesting cringing face I saw earlier,   
What was it? A nightmare? Are you okay? I have to go into Catco in a bit but I just wanted to check in to see if you are alright.”

Kara came over and sat at Alex’s bed, looking very much the concerned sister, she reached her hand and framed Alex’s face, smoothing out the almost default frown lines on Alex’s forehead. Then she squeezed Alex’s face into some unrecognizable human features. 

Alex felt guilty at first, at the concerned face of her sister. Why was she feeling guilty? Oh… she was having some very enthralling dream of a certain best friend of her sister, while her sister was worried about her well-being. But that stopped when her sister started kneading her facial features like Playdoh. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you don’t stop this minute, I swear to god and whatever that is good, I will kill you, hide your body where no one will ever find you.”

Kara stopped, and doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach, 

“Seriously, your face looked so cute with my modification, maybe I should change my line of work. Ha!” 

Alex raised her eye brows, the devilish glint in her eyes unmistakable. 

“Alright, I shall leave you to your device, or your vice. I brought you breakfast, but I totally ate all of them, because I waited for you to wake up, and I got hungry. Since you are up, I’m sure you can take of yourself. K got to go, bye!” 

With that said, she changed out of her Kara Danvers standard, Button-ups and skinny pants, into Supergirl costume and zipped out of the window. 

“Goddamn it! Kara….!!”

She looked over at her digital clock on the nightstand, realized it’s already 1.30pm. She then recalled she has a lunch date with Lena, and also she had forgotten to set an alarm. Luckily, her little sister saved her from being late. And the nerve of meeting with Lena for late lunch returned. And this elation felt awfully like what you feel before a date. 

She hurriedly got out of bed and went for a quick shower, changing in and out three different outfits, before deciding on a maroon v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans that surely accentuates her ass. Slipping on her brown leather boots, she looked one last time at her mirror and smirked satisfied. She brought her helmet and took a spare helmet to keep in the box, just in case. 

She took the elevator to her parking level, climbed on her Ducati and moved off to L-Corp to meet up with the woman of her dream (literally!)

She reached the lobby of L-Corp with 15 minutes shy of 3pm, parked her bike and removed her helmet. She climbed off her bike and leaned slightly on it, pulling out her phone and texted Lena

“Hey, are you almost done?”

Only to be replied with seconds, 

“Yes, pretty much so. You are here yet?”

Alex smiled, looks like she isn’t the only eager one. 

“Yes, at your lobby nw.”

Alex then pulled out the instagram app to like the photo that Kara posted of them and their mom, Eliza’s photo. As she was scrolling to all the other photos posted by her friends, especially one Winningschott who’d posted some disgustingly sweet photos of him and his girlfriend, Lyra, she felt an arm snaked around her waist and landed on her back. She immediately went into alert mode, because No One, I repeat, No One creeps up to Alex Danvers unnoticed, she turned around rapidly and nearly bumped into the Creepy Person. Only then, she steadied herself and stared dumbfounded into Creepy Person a.k.a Lena’s smug smiling eyes. 

Her gaze softens, the intensity a second ago, vaporized. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey back.”

Lena’s hand remained at the small of her back and pulled Alex into a tight hug, the awkward fumbling the night before gone, this new familiarity, well, both of them felt that they could most certainly get used to this. And as Lena did the night before, turned her head to peck Alex’s cheek. Alex could almost swear this is slightly closer to the corner of her mouth as compared to last night’s. But she can’t confirm, not really, because her insides feel like marshmallow now. Alex gave in to her instinct and pulled Lena in closer, both reveling in this close contact and neither wants to be the one to end it first. Until it seems like as the seconds creep past, it’s also dragging the hug from the context of friendly platonic towards something more undefined, yet. 

Lena was the one to pull back first, not without whispering into Alex’s ear at close proximity.

“You are early.” 

Alex seems to regain some sense of normalcy, looking back at Lena, and smiled shyly, nodded. 

“Yes. I am. I was kind of looking forward to our lunch… date. Not that it have to a date date, it could be just a lunch date, you know, with friends, if you consider us friends…” 

Alex’s rambling was stopped Lena’s thumb dipping into her lips, and her tongue peeked out to lick at it, and she rubbed her saliva-ed thumb on Alex’s cheek, Alex’s eyes widened. She felt heat emanating from Lena’s thumb onto her cheek and she knows her face must be red now too, because the tip of her ears felt like it’s on fire. What is she doing? Oh… That. 

“Sorry, that’s my lipstick stain. Although I certainly love to see that on you, I should probably ask before I mark you.” 

Smooth, Lena, smooth. Lena internally applaud herself on how within 5 minutes of interaction, she had managed to turn cool-as-hell Agent Danvers into tomato-faced Alex Danvers. 

“So, you have any idea on where to get lunch?”

Alex finally calmed her tits, oh. Calmed herself down,

“Yes, there’s a place across town that serves up some mean all-day breakfast. “ Lena raised an eyebrow, ”But if you want, they have a totally healthy veggie something something.” 

“Veggie Something something huh? Alright, let’s go. You have an extra helmet? If we stand here any longer, the paparazzi will start to pop up.”

Alex opened her box and removed her once impulse-buy, a blood red glossy helmet with black visor, and helped Lena to strap it on. Afterwards, she strapped on her own. She climbed on her bike and steadied herself before tilting her head in gesture for Lena to climb on. As Lena perched her hands on Alex’s shoulders to climb on and finally settled in, she felt Lena’s arms closed over her torso and pressed her entire upper body into Alex’s back, Alex found her breaths coming in shorter and shorter intervals, like she’s been running a long distance run. With the close contact, she took in Lena’s perfume that smells so delicious, she wonders what it’s like to run her tongue over Lena’s pulse point to see what it tastes like. Shit! Danvers, get your head out of the gutter!

Oh hell, this will be the longer 30 minutes ride of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really have no idea what storyline this has?   
> Do i need angst?   
> Do you need angst? 
> 
> Leave a comment!


	5. What a great fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erm. 
> 
> They have their date. 
> 
> (Summarize. Samurai?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not good at writing conversations.

As Lena stepped on the stand and climbed onto Alex’s bike, the elevation made her slide a little closer to lean on Alex’s back. Ah. One of the few times she welcomes gravity. As she wraps her arms around the front of Alex’s torso and scoots even closer until there is no more space between the two bodies, Lena rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder, she felt a sense of warmth washed over her. She breaths in Alex’s scent of Bamboo, citrusy freshness finished with some hint of Vetiver, Lena decided that this will be her favorite scent from now onwards. 

It is not that she had not ride pillion before, Jack used to own a bike and they’d go for road trips on some weekends when they were still in Metropolis, working out of the small basement lab. But, this closeness gave Lena a sense of security that she had never felt before. This feeling of proximity to Alex overwhelmed her a bit. She had not know Alex personally for long, but yet they simply clicked without needing to say much, so much so that she did not realized her hands had closed into tight fists holding on to the fabric of Alex’s sweatshirt. She only became aware when Alex released one of the handlebar, and wrapped her right palm around Lena’s right fist and gave a light squeeze to her right fist, before returning to the handlebar. 

This little gesture, once again, brought warmth which wraps Lena without suffocating. She then shifted her right palm until she reached the hem of Alex’s sweatshirt and slipped underneath to rest directly on her toned abs. She can feel the tensing & flexing of the abdominal muscles, and also a slight wavering of the bike. Oops! She felt the urge to run her fingers up and down Alex’s abs, but managed to abstain herself, because she values her life a bit, and wants to reach their destination in one piece. So, however tempting, she will just savor the sensation of this little skin-on-skin contact and remain still. 

Alex enjoys the closeness of Lena too, though the sneaking of Lena’s hand under her shirt was slightly surprising, it’s definitely not unwelcomed. Alex is also in wonder of how she yearns the contact of this woman. Not a lot of people has ride pillion on her bike, there’s countable of one hand, with 2 fingers to spare. As they rode through the rush hours traffic of the city and went almost to the edge of National City, and stopped in front of a row of quaint cafes and parked. 

As Lena removes her hand from Alex’s abs, She gave a slight rub and Alex froze. Both of them frowns internally for the loss of the contact. But it has to done, because how else could you dismount a bike?   
As Alex and Lena got off the bike and stow away the helmets, Alex immediately slips her hands into Lena’s and intertwines their fingers, as if they had been doing it for the longest time, she then pulled Lena closer and led the way to the cafe, wordlessly, but with a wide grin on her face. 

Alex finds it harder and harder to deny the growing attraction between the two of them, if she did not misread Lena’s signs that they definitely has that kind of chemistry. The holding hand was a small leap of her part, and the warmth from Lena’s palm to hers send an anticipation to the bottom of her stomach. Damn Alex Danvers, since when did you become a hormonal teenager?

Lena senses a little difference in Alex, seeming finally a little more forward, reassures her that this little game of flirtation is no longer just one sided. 

As they walked into one of the cafe and was led to one of the booth seats, both of them had to release the held hands and picked up the menu to place their order. As both of them placed their orders with the server and were once again left alone, they fall into easy topics about college favorites, favorite shows to binge on despite their apparent inability to avoid dangers, it was all light-hearted. As their food arrived and they continue on their conversation, it is not hard to see that there’s sure to be something bordering on flirtations. Not words, but how Alex started to draw lazy circles using her index finger on Lena’s palm in the lull of their conversation. Oh boy! So mushy! 

 

As both of them had their fill of food, continuing to find out more about each others’ interest and the most unforeseen threat, teenage celebrity crushes. Alex looked out and realised that the sun is almost setting. 

“So, Do you have anything you plan to do this evening?”

“Yes. You.”

Alex jaw dropped, a flash of lust flickered as she stared at Lena, unsure of whether she meant it as a joke. 

“Relax. I was just kidding, we don’t have to…” 

“What if I want to, because it is futile trying to ignore the fact that both of us don’t want to…” 

Alex patted herself on the shoulder for finally being honest. 

Lena then move her hand to rest on the back of Alex’s neck, pulling Alex in for a brief kiss on the lips to signify her approval. At least that was what’s intended. Until Lena pulled back, she realized Alex already had her hand in Lena’s hair, and chased Lena’s lips again, not ready to end the kiss yet. Lena, weak for more of these kisses by Alex, gave in. After getting lost in some open-mouth kisses and finger-hair-entanglement, Lena found herself sitting on Alex’s lap entirely, and of course, some moans and whimpers were involved to make other patrons slightly red in the face. Uh Oh. 

Ok. Lena. Be strong. Be firm. 

Lena pulled back. Alex lets out a sigh at the absence of more kisses. Eyes still closed, expressions still in a daze and Lena feels so proud of herself in the moment, and leaned her forehead against Alex’s. Alex opened her eyes and saw Lena’s green eyes filled with lust and almost leaned back down for a kiss again, then she felt an obstruction. Lena’s hand on her chest, halted her. She panicked, almost wanted to apologize for overstepping the boundaries. 

“Take me home. Now. Please.” 

Mental Fireworks never look so beautiful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurhur.. leave a comment?


	6. Cafe - Elevator - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens

The bill was settled in a rush.

Now, there’s a sense of urgency as Lena and Alex glued side by side as they made their way out of the cafe. Of course there is.

As Alex went on to help Lena strap on the helmet, and Lena was staring right into Alex’s eyes, seeing a hint of excitement and elation, that warmed up Lena’s heart and thought, Wow. That was because of me. Alex had settled and climbed onto the bike, helping Lena to do so.

Without hesitating, Lena’s hands resumed her last position, sliding underneath Alex’s sweatshirt, and felt Alex up. She felt Alex tensed up her abdominal muscles, and that made Lena even more tempted to look at it, not just feel it on her palms and fingers.

Alex felt heat flowed to the bottom of her core, and almost want to abort mission to take Lena home, and have her way with Lena right there and then. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, they’re lucky they had yet to move off, she is not sure with Lena’s misbehaving hands, they could even get to their destination safely. She moved one of her hand to cover Lena’s hands and stopped their movement, tilted her head towards Lena’s leaning onto her right shoulder.

“Hey, Behave yourself!”

Alex said, in a mock chiding tone.

“Or what? “ Lena challenged.

“Well, If you want everyone on the street to see what I’ve been thinking of doing to you. Unless of course… if you are into exhibitionism…” Alex’s voice dropped an octave.

Lena shivered, and pressed her front into Alex’s back tighter, and inched her hands slightly lowly towards Alex’s waistband.

“Well, Honey… Don’t tease. You have the shorter end of the stick, I have the upper hand, or you prefer I lower my hand?”

Alex froze and started the engine of her Ducati and sped off, towards the direction of Lena’s penthouse. Along the way, she might have broke a few traffic rules, but in this situation, it is totally understandable right? She reached Lena’s parking level in a record 20 minutes.

They parked and dismount hastily, although in both their minds it couldn’t have been fast enough. As they entered the elevator that goes directly to Lena’s penthouse, even before the door closes, Lena had placed her hands on either sides of Alex and trapped Alex between the wall of the elevator and herself. Her heels gave her a slight advantage over Alex and her line of sight drifted towards Alex’s slight opened lips, and draw her lower lips in between her teeth. Alex closed her distance and kissed Lena, open-mouthed and sloppy. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer, until their bodies were joined, from chest to hips.

Lena always valued efficiency, but as the elevator dinged opened and she was rudely interrupted by the sound of the opening of the door, she winced. She release her entrapment of Alex, and pulled Alex along to her door. Once again glad that her lock is biometric, no keys to fumble with.

As she pushed the door open, and stepped inside, before she could turn to close her door, she found herself being pushed against the door closing it as Alex now nosing her way to her jawline and neck. She arched her neck to allow Alex to continue her kisses and nips and sucks, getting lost in the sensation. She opened her mouth to inhale a shaky breath and bite onto her lower lips, as she felt Alex’s hands had pulled out her shirt from her pants and currently moving her hands up her sides, fingers skimming along her ribcage now.

Alex felt Lena’s hands cupped her butt, pulling her even closer, as though that is even possible. She then did the most extra and incredibly bordering on romantic thing to display her strength that she accumulated in years of working out, yes, that was for work, but no one set the rules, I didn’t. She slipped her hands underneath Lena’s thighs, lifted her, and Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist, and shifted her hands, so that one is around Alex’s neck and the other buried in the coppery red hair that feels as soft as it looks, while Alex is still sucking and licking on Lena’s neck.

Okay, now. Where to go, Alex has not been to Lena’s place before, and her attention to details has been been put to a test, she failed, because her attention has been on Lena, and how good she felt on her hands, and how good she smelt, and how great she tasted. Shit!

Alex pulled back, and Lena released a whimper of reluctance at the loss of the contact and redirect her gaze at Alex, noticed that Alex’s pupils are now fully blown, she’s glad she installed automated lighting system, because in the yellow tinted light, a well-kissed Alex Danvers looks absolutely tantalizing. Lena leaned back down to brush her lips against Alex’s and her tongue peeked out to lick at the lips too, which Alex reciprocated eagerly, opening her mouth to let Lena’s in, stroking softly and the ambience instantly felt softer, like as though she can hear the music that sounds like Leela James’ Fall For You, in her head.

During the short breathing space, Alex had noticed the location of the couch further into the room and moved steadily towards it, (well, as steady as one can while kissing, not without bumping into the coffee table) laying Lena onto her back. She laid down onto Lena, using her elbow to support her weight while pulling one of Lena’s thigh towards her so her heels is now on Alex’s back.

The amount of clothings between them started to feel too excessive, too suffocating. Lena reached for Alex’s hemline and pulled it up, running her hands along Alex’s abs, oh… these glorious abs, so smooth. When both of them finally felt the need for respiration, Alex pulled back first, in doing so, pressed her thigh slightly harder against Lena’s center, which caused a delicious friction, and a soft moan escaped Lena. Alex was enchanted by the sound and was instantly brainstorming the ways to hear that sound again tonight in different pitch and intensity. She looked into Lena’s eyes, with a smug look.

“Hey”

“Hey” Lena softly pushed against Alex’s abs and continued to moved her hands, caressing and fondling Alex’s sides and abs, Alex’s eyes hazed over in lust, Lena then drew the shirt higher and remove it altogether. She looked at Alex’s physique and was pleasantly admiring. Alex then placed her palm along Lena’s neck and continuing her kisses down Lena’s neck along her button-up which was putting her beautiful collarbone on display. Soon, both of them are down to being topless and just wearing their panties. While Alex was kissing Lena on her chest, twirling her tongue against Lena’s hardned nipples, Lena’s fingers were tangled up in Alex’s red hair and pulling her closer, moaning. Oh Alex could not get tired of the sound of that even if she tried. Alex’s hand started to slide lower, feather-light swirls against Lena’s navel, to the waistband of her panty. Then, she paused, looking up at Lena for permission, whom opened her eyes, looks at Alex menacingly,

“Alex Danvers, don’t you dare stop now… Oh…”

At the explicit consent, Alex slipped her hand into Lena’s panties and started encircling her clit, but deliberately avoid direct contact, then she moved her finger lower to Lena’s opening and she moan at how much wetness she has caused. Alex then decided to stop teasing Lena, they have the whole night after all. She wet her digit by tentatively dipping into the wetness and bring some of the lubrication to lena’s clit, using her thumb to lightly massage it, then thrusted her one finger into the channel. Lena’s moans and whimper tells her she is doing this right.  
“Oh my…. oh…. Alex, honey! I need more… “

Alex complies.

“Yes my lady, your wish is my command.” Then, thrusted in one more finger, keeping up the movement in and out and also started curling her finger inwards.

Lena’s movement become more frantic as she bucked into Alex’s hands, fingers shifted from Alex’s scalp to her back, digging into her flesh, trying to find purchase in the hold. Soon, with a loud inhale and Lena tensed for a few seconds, she slumped back into the couch, still holding tightly to Alex’s shoulder and head against her chest, while Alex slowed her movement to help Lena ease over her peak. After a while, Lena finally relaxed, and Alex’s fingers were still in her, she opened her eyes, saw Alex looking at her face in wonder.

“Hi.”

“Hey!”

Lena looked at Alex adoringly, slipped her hand along bicep and pulled out her fingers from herself, shivers at the loss of contact, and leaned her forehead along Alex’s collarbone. Alex wiped her fingers along her thigh and reached up to hold Lena even closer. Their expression mirrored each other, disgusting bliss.

After 5 minutes of interlude, Lena’s hands started to move over Alex’s back, towards her ass, up her sides and cupped her breast.

“Okay. Now. My turn. “

Then Lena slipped under Alex and stood up, held her hand towards Alex.

“Room. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to take a break in between writing to calm myself down.
> 
> Also, i mentioned this song tat i love so much
> 
> https://youtu.be/CjOIQnCbDU0


	7. Safety is waking up in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

As Lena awaken from her slumber, She found her face buried against the back of the neck of a very red-haired person. Her front glued to the behind of said person, and one of her arms draped across the middle of the person, and firmly in her grip was the tender breast of the person. Well, without guessing, she had known it’s Alex, considering they had a night of some strenuous workout. She buried her head deeper and sniffed deeply, smelling the mixture of sweat and Alex’s perfume.

 

She started moving her fingers which rested upon Alex’s breast, using her thumb and index finger, she brought Alex’s nipple to a hardened stage, Alex’s breaths coming out in shorter and shorter interval and Lena shifted her knee between Alex’s leg and pressed into her center. The other hand around to encircle Alex’s waist and started to stroke soft circles onto Alex’s very toned abdominal muscles, with the intention of moving even lower.

 

Alex stirred slightly, seemingly unbelieving that her sleep is being interrupted, though in a very good way, Yes. Definitely not bad way to wake up to, her subconscious languid state allowed herself to release a loud moan, which woke her up considerably, feeling increasingly turned on. Lena then slided her hand, that was on Alex’s abs, downwards closer to where she could already felt the heat radiates and started teasing Alex. Her other hand as though on autopilot, started to switch sides, glides across Alex’s sternum and on to the other breast. Lena then lowers her head to suck on the skin on the back of Alex’s shoulder, at the same time giving tiny bites and using her tongue to soothe the area.

 

Oh, by now, Alex has already been fully woke, feeling her impending orgasm on the verge by the way Lena’s handling her multi-tasking. Alex started panting loudly through her mouth, along with moans and fucks, while she moved her hand to cover Lena’s hand at her privates, pulling her into stronger motions.

 

Hearing the sound that her Alex’s making is turning Lena on, and she felt her own thighs became slick with her juices. This position, had Alex reaching her orgasm in no time, rocking and arching and bucking, until she finally tensed for a few moment, releasing a few shaky exhalations, and reach her hand backwards to hold Lena closer against her, this action, put a goofy smile on Lena’s face and she leaned forward, placing her chin on Alex’s shoulder, the one that has now a huge ass hickey, and she whispered closely into Alex’s ear, whom husky timbre brought a shudder through Alex’s spine once again.

 

“Good morning Honey, I hope you slept well.”

 

Alex’s expression shifted into a dreamy haze, and turned to plant a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

 

“Yes, Yes I did. “

 

“That’s good. So… “

 

“So….?”

 

“Care to join me for a shower?”

 

Within split second, Alex felt an emptiness behind her as Lena had leap up and saunter into a room, and her glorious naked behind, with marks that look like fresh scratches and hickeys all over her, even her butt cheeks. Alex then recalled how they had a crazy night trying to memorize each others’ bodies with their tongues, their hands, not stopping until both of them are thoroughly exhausted, before falling asleep in each others’ arms, still in marvel of how well their bodies fit together.

 

Just as Alex was still in reminiscence, Lena peeked out of the room,

 

“Honey, you coming? “ with a wink.

 

Alex has never moved that fast before, almost tripping over the sheets, which results in Lena’s LOL.

 

After 2 rounds of shower sex leaving them both sated and sore, in the best ways. Both of them left the bathroom wrapped in impossibly soft terry bathrobes, with Lena’s slung over Alex’s shoulder in a fireman’s lift just because she can, until Alex released Lena on the sheets and had another round of heated make out where the tie to the robes were released and hands were on chests. Just then, both of their stomach rumbled at the same time. What timing! They froze, and then doubled over in laughter.

 

“Guess our chemistry is not only limited to sex huh?” Alex raised an eyebrow looking down at Lena, with a smirk.

 

Lena pulled on the lapel of Alex’s bathrobe and looked at Alex’s lips with a hunger,

“Do you want to order in? Or Eat out?”

 

“Well, I want to order in, and then eat you out.” Alex lowered herself and brushed her lips against Lena’s earlobe, biting softly and started placing open-mouthed kisses along Lena’s neck, with a lot of tongue, Oh. Just as both of them were getting lost in the moment again, their stomachs growled unanimously, AGAIN. What The…

 

Lena then pushed Alex’s shoulder teasingly, and Alex sat back on her heels while Lena gets up, planted a kiss on Alex’s lips before scavenger hunting for her phone, which, has in the event of last night, gotten lost somewhere in the penthouse. Alex also started looking for her pants, which should still house her phone, though its battery would most likely be drained already.

 

While Lena had found her phone and was placing order for some Chinese food, Alex found her phone. Ok Cool cool. 10% Battery left. And Um… 10 Messages from Kara, her superhero sister. Uh Ooh.

 

How to explain to her sister, that she had went on a date with her best friend, had a sexathon the entire night and missed all her messages. She contemplates her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've always been a sucker for morning after. just because.


	8. They should talk

Alex is a brilliant tactician, she is well-trained in it. She does it all the times in the DEO, hell, she even covered the duty of Director when J’onn is out of commission. She remembered one of the tactics in The Art of War: If everything else fails, retreat. Of course, now she want to retreat far, far out of Kara’s reach, to avoid confrontations, Yes, that is a wonderful ploy. Only flaw, her sister is Kryptonian, who can fly round the Earth’s circumference in under 2 hours. But, there’s another ostrich’s approach: She switched off her phone.

Lena placed order with the Italian restaurant she always go to for comfort food. Food will be delivered in 20 minutes’ time. She then glanced across the Kitchen counter, to Alex sitting in a daze, with a very weird expression. Alarm immediately rose within Lena.

Was the date and last night merely a night of cavorting? She asked herself. She felt like she has no right to ask Alex the question, not at all. She knew Alex just broke off, she didn’t mean to take advantage of Alex’s vulnerability, it’s just that the pull towards each others in their interaction, it has been undeniable, evident. She felt a lump in her throat, and has no idea how to approach Alex. She turned her back towards Alex, as she felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, her hands clasped the countertop in front of her, tightly, trying to control her emotions, until her knuckles turned white with the pressure. She has had one night stands before, she had slept with one of her college friend, and still remained friend. She thought last night was just a night where two friends who are attracted to each others, slept together, it doesn't has to have a meaning, it probably doesn’t, to Alex. But, these thoughts apparently, drove Lena even closer to the edge of tears.

As Alex shook herself out of the stupor of procrastinating reply to Kara’s message. She spotted Lena, standing on the other side of the open kitchen’s counter, back facing her. Her black hair, arranged in a messy bun, tied on top of her head, pulling her neck on display, and Alex saw some evidence of their night, purplish-reddish marks on the back of her neck. This sight, made Alex’s throat went dry. God! This woman, Alex doesn’t really wants to be too far away from her, not right now. Why should they be so far apart, when Alex could hold Lena in her embrace right now?

While Lena’s lost in her thoughts, trying her best to push the feeling of dread down, she felt two hands touched the sides of her waist and slide to the front to rest on her torso. Then she felt Alex’s front pressed tightly warmly into her back, placing her chin on her left shoulder, and turned her head to give Lena a kiss below her ears.

Lena froze for a split second, mind in overload. Before closing her own eyes, placed one of her hand over Alex’s over her stomach, and the other stretched backwards to intertwine her fingers into Alex’s hair, scratching her scalp and holding Alex in place, letting out a moan, which brought back all the passion of last night and this morning. Alex had felt that Lena’s momentarily hesitated when she first approached, but she attributed it to just being surprised by her sudden action. Her hands grew bolder and started to move to undo the tie of the bathrobe, while the other slipped into the bathrobe cupping Lena’s breast, playing with her nipples, and feeling it became more sensitive to touches.

She then turned Lena around, quickly covering her body with Alex’s own, and started to kiss Lena, at first, soft and passionate which quickly escalated, which ended with Alex’s hands cupping Lena’s ass and the other holding her neck. Until, they realized they had to come up for air, because they had not heard anything about anyone suffocating from kisses, and very reluctant to be the first. Alex is coming to like this no height difference very much. Because their foreheads leaned together, and eyes closed, Alex’s can even still taste Lena’s toothpaste and smell Lena’s very unique smell. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Lena, whose eyes were closed, but she realized her expression is a little in distress, with a frown in her brows. Alex lean back and rubbed her thumb into the crease between Lena’s brows, trying to smoothen it.

“Hey… Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No darling, don’t worry about it.” Lena don’t really want to bring up her earlier thoughts, wanting to prolong the passion. Eyes still closed, and one of her hand came up to pull at Alex’s hand that was on her face, and interlaced them.

“Sure? “ Alex now has a puzzled look. Just as she wanted to inquire further, the door bell rang. The screen on the side of the door indicated that the delivery guy is already here. Interrupted, Alex helped Lena to tidy up her robe and strode over to the door, along the way spotted her wallet on the floor, picked up the order and headed back to Lena, who’s now seated at the marble dining table, looking at Alex in an adoring manner, which was returned by her own version of heart-eyes. Alex decided that she will have to investigate why does the way Lena look at her now has a tint of sadness to it. Maybe later. They have to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst.  
> Maybe because i am listening to Yiruma's playlist as i typed this.


	9. They talked

They have to talk. But later. Alex took out the takeout boxes, and looked at Lena. Lena smiled at Alex wiggled her eyebrows,

"Hey, you want to move all these to the couch and watch Netflix and eat?"

Alex nodded. Because now she wants to know about what kind of shows Lena like to watch. She moved the boxes to the coffee table at the couch and settled in with a vongole linguine while Lena swtched on the TV and looked up the shows to watch. They settled on the a Western gunslinger show involving demons called Wynonna Earp because what a name. 2 episodes in, pastas polished off, both of them cuddled up into each others, with Alex lying half of her body into Lena, Lena's arms around Alex's waist and drawing mindless circles into Alex's palm, while resting her chin onto Alex's shoulder.  
As captivating the show's characters, both find that they enjoy each others' presence so much even without much talking.

Alex suddenly closed her palm and held onto Lena's fingers, turned her head to place a kiss on the side of Lena's head, at the same time breathing in Lena's scent of the shampoo.

"Okay. Dear. Now spill. What's bothering you?"

Lena's heart started beating fast. She thought she concealed it well enough, she is a Luthor after all, hiding her feelings shouldn't be this hard, but she realised she didnt want to. Not around Alex. Furthermore, Alex's casually dropping the term of endearment, made her blushed, which shouldn't really happen given the things they did the whole night. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Now, how do we start?

As if sensing Lena's restlessness, she turned around on the couch and straddled Lena's lap, framing Lena's face with her hands and tugged a runaway lock of hair behind Lena's ears. Looking at Lena's face nervously,

"Are you alright?"

Lena opened her eyes and looked into Alex's concerned gaze, and noticed the affection underneath and let out a relieved breath.

"Yes darling, I'm fine. "

"Really? I mean if you want to talk about it? Or say nothing at all. It's okay. But I'm here if you're feeling like talking. "

Lena rest her hands at the back of Alex's neck and pulled her downwards to rest her forehead against Alex's.

"I'm alright. But are you? I mean... I know it's a bad time to ask this now. "

In that moment, Alex became confused. Because indeed they had thrown cautions to the wind and went with their heart. Are they moving too fast? Is this regret that Lena is feeling right now? Is she still hung up on her Superhero sister? Bad time? Alex's mind took off on a different direction as Lena's worries.

As if realization flashed through, Alex moved back and tried to stand up, and stumbled a bit and tried to stand up again, finally succeeded, putting some distance between herself and Lena. She observed hurt flashes through Lena's eyes.

Both of them looked a bit forlorn at each others. To be honest, the transition is painful. Lena tried to look away before starting,

"I know you just broke off your engagement, I don't want to take advantage of you. I mean.. This.. " , she gestured between both of them "this doesn't have to take on any meaning for you. " Lena suddenly found a lot of interest in her toes as she keep her line of sight casted downwards.

Just then, Alex understood.

She once again stepped closer to Lena, kneeling in front of Lena's sitted form and pulled her chin upwards to look into her eyes.

"Is this what worried you? That you were taking advantage of me?" Alex whispered.

Lena nodded. Alex smiled. (yeah!)

"Lena Luthor, you are letting me walk free after the night we had? Do you want this to be something? I know I want this to be MORE than just a night of folly, if that is what you want... "

Lena teared up, as all her apprehension evaporated. She stopped Alex on her rambling using her lips. Which instantly started to deepen. Became more passionate and hungry. Until both of them suddenly found themselves on the couch, Alex pressed into Lena's body and also found themselves with a need for air from their intense kissing.

"I want more... " Lena said quietly.

"More making out?" Alex joked, glad that the weight of earlier is nowhere to be found.

Lena landed a light punch on Alex's shoulder, "I'm not opposed to that, but I want you to know that I want more of us, if this is an us,"

"nerd!"

"Takes one to know one..." Lena raised an eyebrow, continued, "but we don't have to rush to define it. Just know that Alex Danvers, I like you. A lot."

"I like you A LOT too, Miss Lena whateveryourmiddlenameis Luthor. "

Lena pouted, "Why you have to be like that?" and Alex laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while. because i don't really know how to continue.   
> but i felt i couldn't just leave it hanging.   
> Because i started writing this piece because i started re-reading other AgentCorp fics, because there are not enough out there, and i just adore these 2 together.   
> that being said, i had no idea at all how i was going to keep the plot going. 
> 
> But, the comments i received really spur me to keep racking my brain.   
> so thanks to all of you lovelies.  
> Because i genuinely didn't think it will be so well-received, i'm deeply pleased.  
> i would love to keep writing more if you would like more, so let me know.  
> Thank you for your companionship.

So, the conversation went well. Both Alex and Lena now established that they are inching towards a relationship, but treading carefully into open waters, not rushing into defining anything yet. 

They had once again cuddled up to each others on the couch, more making out than continuing their episodes. Just then, Lena’s phone rang, and she had left it on the kitchen counter after she’d ordered food. So, she pulled herself free off of Alex’s grasp despite some slight protests of loss of kissing partner. With an amused smile, she picked up her phone, and the moment she looked at the Caller-ID, a panicked look crossed her face. 

“Hello” 

“Hey Lena, erm. Well. Is Alex with you?” 

It’s Kara. Now, this is awkward. First, she is positive that prior to these 2 nights, she was still pining after Kara, hoping that her crush will be reciprocated, though she will actively take steps to make that happen, besides trying to be there for Kara whenever she needs. But after the past 2 nights, she found that she likes the clarity in hers and Alex’s dynamic more, there’s no mind games, no mixed signals, like a breath of fresh air. But, in any sense, her crush towards Kara was most certainly one-sided, because, despite filling her office with flowers and and many other instances of making exceptions for Kara, she still regard everything Lena does as friendly. So, this is what you termed as being brutally friend-zoned. However, it’s Lena’s own fault that she fell for a straight girl, and she had accepted the fact. And now, this ex-crush had called Lena’s phone to look for her sister. 

“Erm… Alex? Erm… Yeah. Alex’s here. “ 

Lena walked over to the couch where Alex is scrolling through the titles of shows to watch. As she approaches, Alex guided her waist to lead her to sit in her lap. Then she noticed the phone that Lena is holding out to her, and saw the display picture of her super-powered sister. Her eyes widen and dumbly took over the phone and pressed it to her ears, still holding on to Lena’s thigh, the hold tightening. 

“Hey Sis. “ 

“Hey Sis?? Care to explain why my texts and missed calls went unanswered?” 

“Oh. My battery died. “ 

“Huh? And you were out whole of last night? I thought something had happened to you! I listened for your heartbeat, and found you at Lena’s place. ” 

“Erm yes. I was with Lena.”

Alex was almost about to let Kara in about what happened. Because they have always been able to tell each other everything, until Mon-El happened. Although she wanted to keep the relationship(??) between Lena and her under wrap first, until it is more definitive, but if anyone asked, she will most certainly not deny that she is seeing Lena Luthor. 

“Aww… Did you two had a movie night without me? Oh no. Now both of you have to make it up to me. Next Friday, my place. Harry Potter marathon! No negotiation allowed. Tell Lena. Bye.” 

Alex jaw dropped as the phone call went dead. Thinking, that was easy. She hadn’t even needed to say anything. But she figured, if she and Lena is to happen, there’s one person she could never keep it from, and that’s Kara. She will have to talk to Kara before their movie marathon next Friday, because she doesn’t want to hide Lena, not as her sister, not with Lena as her best friend. And she doesn’t want to spring it on Kara only on the fateful day itself.

All this while, Lena eyed Alex curiously, wondering what was the conversation between the sisters were about. All this while when Alex was on the phone she was just in Alex’s lap looking everywhere else but Alex so that she is not intruding on the sisters’ conversation. Alex dropped the phone on the couch and turned her attention back to Lena. 

“Hi”

“Hey, so…” 

“So, that was Kara, she.. urm… she had ordered us for movie marathon next Friday, non-negotiable.”

“And…”

“And I was thinking I want to tell her about us, because she is the one I’m closest to. And she’s your best friend. And I don’t want to hide us. Although I know we talked about not defining us yet, and knowing her, I know she would be shocked. I like the feeling of us together, and to be honest, I can’t imagine being around you and have to pretend there is nothing going on between us…” 

As Lena was listening to Alex’s ramble, she found that she IS falling for Alex hard and fast, and it felt like her heart is overflowing with feelings, feelings of adoration. She stopped Alex’s ramble with a passionate kiss that went on for another 5 minutes, because yes, indeed. How can Lena imagine being able to keep her hands off her Alex? Hers? Wow! This feeling threw her off balance a little bit, and yet the exhilaration of being in Alex’s arms is grounding. 

“Yes” Lena mumbled against Alex’s lips as they parted slightly to take in some oxygen to prevent asphyxiation by kissing. “tell her. I don’t want to hide this from her too” Lena pulled back and rested her forehead on Alex’s shoulder, 

“Though I think it will be slightly awkward for a bit, but she’s still my best friend and you are my lover. That will not change. “ 

The past few years had been really rough for Lena, with her personal achievement on an all-time high, as is the number of attempts on her life, it’s almost like she’s constantly on edge, walking on tight rope. Never had she felt anyone, so different yet so similar, and so in tuned with her pace. She’s excited. Perhaps, this will work. Perhaps, they will work. Perhaps, she doesn’t have to feel so alone anymore. 

With that out, both of them felt that they had come to a common ground. 

A new beginning, for the both of them.   
(completed with a round (or 3?) of celebratory sex.)

-The End-


End file.
